Children of the Fallen
by Darkblaze of Shadeclan
Summary: After a terrible accident, The Greencloaks along with the four fallen are forced to send there children away. But after years and years of debating wether it was safe to find them, they run into them unexpectedly. Was it meant to be? Or was it just fate that the world of Erdas is now on the children's shoulders?
1. Introducing the Children!

**Richard** is the son of **Meilin** and **Rollan** , he has black curly hair that goes over his right eye and is shaved on one side, he also has pale skin like his mother and his fathers eyes, he lives as an Orphan in Concorba Amya and is 15 years old. His spirit animal is a Red Panda.

 **Amber** is the daughter of **Shane** , she has long blonde hair and sky blue eyes, her skin is the same as her fathers and she is 16 years old and is part of the red cloaks under the name Claw with a white jaguar mask. Her spirit animal is a Jaguar.

 **Kaitlin** is the daughter of **Conor** and **Abeke** , she has short blonde hair and shinning green eyes, she has tan skin and likes to braid her hair like her mother and most of her features come from her father while some of her genetics come from her mother as well, she is an Orphan traveling around Eura with Jack, she is 14 years old. Her spirit animal is a Red Tailed Hawk.

 **Jack** is the son of **Finn** and **Maya** , he has white hair like his father and blue eyes just like his mother, he also has pale skin and is a orphan traveling with Kaitlin in Eura, they think of each as adoptive brother and sister and he is 17 years old. His spirit animal is a German Shepard.

 **Nate** is the son of **Tarik** and **Lishay** , he has his fathers looks with his tan skin and dark hair but he also has his mothers eyes, he lives in Sunset Tower with the Greencloaks and is 18 years old. His spirit animal is a coyote.

 **Nile** is the son of **Olvan** and **Lenori** , he has short greyish brown hair and his mothers eyes, even though he is only 11 and short for his age, he lives in Greenhaven with his mother and father. His spirit animal is as of now is Unknown.

 **Edit Note: I changed Finns name to Richard because it was supposed to be Richard but it changed to Finn XD whoops I also changed lots more things with Nate and Amber if your wondering.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Thief's Heart

_**Chapter 1**_

 **A Thief's Heart**

 **{ _Richard_ }**

* * *

 **So I checked there reviews and I noticed everyone was wondering about why Rollan and Meilins son was named Finn. XD turns out it was just a auto correct so if your wideirng his name is Richard not Finn. My bad so sorry for the confusion!**

 **Also this story was inspired by Lionrulersroar so please go check out there story about the Children of the Greencloaks! I'm excited for it as well!**

* * *

Richard peeked over the the crate and felt his stomach growl in hunger at the sight of a basket full of apples, behind a sales man who was selling fruit or at least advertising it like it was some famous soap.

Richard knew from a young age that stealing was wrong, he was thrown into the slammer at age 9 and managed to escape a month later. But yet he couldn't help but steal, it made him stronger and more clever each time. Even if it was wrong e learned new tactics and he wouldn't have survived this long just being a plain old beggar on the streets!

Ducking back down Richard let out a sigh and glanced at the tattoo on his forearm. He was wearing his ripped white silk lace shirt that went to his elbows and ripped up tan pants with black boots. His black hair was a bit messy but it didn't matter to him that much.

Giving out a sigh Richard slowly moved away from the safety of the crate and moved up so his hands were digging threw the apple basket, he then grabbed two apples while the market man was communicating with a few Greencloaks. He then pulled his hands away and booked it.

Running with the two ripe and red apples stuffed in his pockets he emerged from the back of the market place like nothing happened.

Smiling to himself he turned away and stalked off. Moving threw the market place he heard someone sobbing in the alleyway as he passed it.

Stopping Richard retraced his steps backwards and slowly went into the alleyway where a small girl that looked to be the age of 10 sat sobbing. She looked frail and thin as some of her matted brown golden grease hair was thinner in some areas and bruises were on her skin, she also had a dirty tank top and brown shorts with wooden sandals.

She looked up at Richard with glass eyes and tear stains on her face.

"I'm not gonna hurt you…" he said crouching down next to her.

"M-My names Richard, what's yours?" He asked as she swallowed dryly.

"It's A-Addy…." She whispered, her voice hoarse as Richard frowned and thought for a moment before smiling at her.

"Do you want to see something cool Abby?" He asked as she hesitated before nodded.

Richard smiled, he pulled out his arm so it was in front of him as Addy watched him closely, she jumped back when a flash of light appeared in front of them and a red panda sat there, it shook its fur as Richard chuckled at Abby's gaping reaction.

"Zimon, this is Abby" The red panda stalked over to Abby, it was the size of a full grown cat, maybe even bigger.

Abby smiled and slowly stuck out a hand as the red panda or Zimon sniffed it before cuddling up next to her, she giggled.

"A-Are you a greencloak?" She asked softly, Richard frowned and shook his head.

"I-I don't know what I am…. maybe an orphan….. maybe a outlaw….. maybe a theif with a heart, you can never be for certain" he clarified as Addy smiled at him with her spaced out teeth and gigged.

"I-I like your spirit animal, he's very nice" Abby said smiling and petting Zimons fur.

"Heh, he's very peaceful, and I don't really have a problem with that, I'm not much of a fighter, more of a runner if you know what I mean" Abby laughed as Zimon jumped up out of Abby's arms and onto a stack of crates and curled up in the sun, Richard chuckled as he watched his Spirit Animal jump with grace and smiled at Abby.

"Well it was nice meeting you Abby, I hope to see you again" Richard said with a smile as Abby got up and nodded with a smile on her face as she hugged Richard.

"Thank you for cheering me up!" She exclaimed as Richard pulled away and smiled.

"It was nothing, I guess I just have a big heart. Oh and here…." he pulled out one of the red ripe apples from his pocket that he stole early as her eyes widened at it.

"I have an extra one, and besides friends help friends out right?" She nodded and took the apple and hugged him again.

"Your the best friend ever!" She exclaimed again before running off.

"Bye Richard thank you!" Abby called behind her as she disappeared behind a corner.

Richard let a sigh slip threw his lips as he waved and smiled lazily before standing up.

"Just because you saved the role dosent mean your better!"

Richard froze and turned around to see a crowd start to form around a group of Greencloaks he saw before. Glancing at Zimon who was already on his paws he advanced forward as the red panda hopped down and stroked by his side.

"Get ready" he whispered to his spirit animal who make a small noise in response. What the heck was going on?

Moving threw the small crowd he spotted a Greencloak in front of the man before from the market shop.

"Sir-" he started before the man yelled at him.

"You thought it was ok if your group of thieves stole my apples?" The man snapped as the man shook his head.

"Sir, we did not steal your Apples!" Snapped a women's voice as a Zhongese women came up and stood beside the Amayan man.

Richard gulped, the man was talking about the apples he stole. Getting himself together he looked at Zimon and nodded.

"You know what to do" Richard whispered, remembering the countless times of there well known plan, Zimon gave out a small noise and nodded his head before running swiftly into the crowd on the other side while Richard made his way to The Greencloaks side. They kept arguing as things got more heated.

"Um excuse me" Richard said stepping into the circle, all eyes went to him.

"I think there is no reason to argue or fight over apples, don't you agree?" He said stepping closer as the man scoffed.

"Those were my apples! I worked hard to get those!" The man argued as the male greencloak looked at him funny.

"How did you know they were apples?" He asked as the female greencloak gave him a sharp nudge. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Zimon on his back paws, digging threw the mans stuff silently and stealth like.

"Yeah, how did you know?" The man demanded as Zimon ran off with a small sac in his mouth and into the crowd.

"Well" Richard started before taking out an apple from his pocket, there eyes went wide.

"I'm the one who stole the apples, and quite frankly…" he took a big bite into the ropes apple as the man watched with a shocked and angered expression as Richard swallowed.

"These are delicious" he said with a smile.

"Why you-!" Richard cut the man off.

"Have a nice day!" Richard then turned and ran, moving threw the crowds and running down the streets of Concorba.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!"

But Richard was already gone.


	3. Chapter 2: The Claws Task

_**Chapter 2**_

 **The Claws Task**

 **{ _Amber_** **}**

* * *

 **Quick apology for not updating and the short chapter, I decided that since Shane is the leader of the Redcloaks that Amber should be one to! She goes under the name of Claw if your wondering, so sorry again! School is getting on my nerves ;-;**

* * *

"Amber!"

Amber turned and looked at the man with a plain white mask and a red cloak.

"Father!" She exclaimed dropping her basket and running to him and giving him a hug, Shane laughed slightly and hugged her back.

"I missed you..." she mumbled as Shane tightened his grip.

"I missed you more..." he pulled away and held her shoulders.

"You've grown so much!" He complemented as he took off his mask, showing off his inhuman crocodile eyes and messy white blonde hair. Amber giggled and took off her jaguar mask, her white blonde hair was in tinny tight braids on the side of her head and the top of her head with blue and red beads at the ends, her red cloak dragged on her shoulders.

"And shot did your hair?" Shane asked looking at his daughters hair as she smiled and crossed her arms.

"Classified" she commented as Shane rolled his eyes.

"Its a secret, ok I see how it is" Amber laughed as Shane rolled his eyes once again.

"Do you have any new missions for me?" She asked as Shane thought for a moment.

"Its Classified"

"Dad!"

Shane laughed as Amber groaned and threw her head black.

"Ok, enough joking around" Shane sighed "Abeke came to visit me to say Rollan and Meilin found there kid, and they went the redcloaks help trying to find there's" Amber nodded.

"What are there names and what do they look like?"

"Well, acorriding to your aunt, There's her daughter who looks like the girl version of Connor, blonde hair and green eyes and her name is Kaitlin and then there is someone saying else's son named Jack who has white hair like his father and blue eyes like his mother" Amber froze as her father gave a complete description of the lost son and daughter.

"You got that?" Shane asked as Amber nodded.

"Yep! Me and Jinx will get right on it!" She gave a quick solute as Shane chuckled.

"I'm trusting you with this Amber, Worthy and Jolt will be visiting Trunskwick so if you need them, go to Trunswick. Ok?" Amber nodded.

"I'll see you in a week" Shane hugged his daughter as Amber hugged back with a slight squeeze.

"Be safe" he murmured as Amber nodded.

"I will Father"


	4. Chapter 3: The Cadged Hawk

_**Chapter 3**_

 **The Cadged Hawk**

 **{ _Kaitlin_** ** _}_**

* * *

 **Im so glad you all are loving this story! Thank you so much for all of your feedback! Im now going to answer a question that I have gotten a lot, who is Shane's wife? Also Maya and Finn aren't dead, nobody is dead, I actually had to check the Wikipedia to make sure they weren't dead XD they just think there Orphans because they never have seen there parents before, But who _is_ Shane's wife? Heh. I guess some things are just best left undiscovered as of now... ;3 I had so much fun typing this chapter btw, Kaitlin is actually my twin lol**

* * *

 **Ps. This chapter is long, has blood in it, bad spelling, probably gayness (only a little flirts here and there, maybe), and uh very, VERY, bad grammar mistakes and other mistakes, my iPad is glitching so I'll have to edit it later ;333**

* * *

"Hey!"

Kaitlin ripped her arm away from the guard that was dragging her away.

"What do you want with me?! I did nothing wrong!" She reasoned clearly panicked as she backed away when the guard once again swiped his arm at her.

"You have violated the law by stealing and not paying, I have also been told by the general that you and your Allie have stolen many times in the continent of Eura including the poor town of Trunswick, I have no choice but to take you to the queen" he said sternly as Kaitlin started to panic.

"I didn't steal from them! Well I did, but it was from the rich refusing to feedback the poor! They thanked me!" She reasoned as he ignored Kaitlin and grabbed her arm.

"If you do not cooperate, there will be consequences" he grunted pulling her along, Kaitlin panicked more as he pulled her to where the stables were with muildtiple guards.

 _'Rowan! Rowan help me please! I need you more than ever I'm scared!'_ She pleaded in her head a small she looked around the guard station.

"General Ownen! I have the thief you requested" her captor called.

"Javier, I see you caught the culprit" a tall lean man said wearing guard armor without a helmet, showing off his Caucasian skin gone and neatly combed Bleach blonde hair with a few brown stripes. His brown soulless eyes stared into Kaitlin's scared green ones.

"Chico! Cuff the thief" before Kaitlin could even say WAIT! A bulky man quickly came up to her while putting tight shackles on her wrist while a mussel was put on her mouth that had a wire cage in the front of it. Kaitlin was more than panicked now as she started to stess.

Really? A wired mussel? You bite someone a couple of times to get away and I guess this is karma!

"Take her away!" The main man called, but before Javier of Chico could drag her away. A sudden screech split threw the air as a giant hawk swooped down and attacked General Owens face. Suddenly every guard burst to life.

"Kaitlin duck!" Kaitlin ducked as a baton was deliver to Javier's face and a German Shepard bit the bulky mans leg.

"Go! Run!" Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm as she was pulled away once again, the German Shepard followed inclose persuif.

"ROWAN!" She screamed as the hawk broke off from the bloodied face of Gernal Owen and flew up into the air. She looked at the figure to find a boy with snowy white messy hair that was taller than her and lean, he wore a old dark brown flannel that was rolled up to the middle of his elbows and had tan pants with black boots. They kept running away from the stable and into a dirty alley way, traveling threw different sections threw twits and turns until the boy skidded to a hault deep in the alleyways of Pandora, Eura.

Kaitlin took in deep breaths as she felt like she was going to pass out, she slowly dropped to her knees as the boy dropped down next to her and pulled her into a hug as Kaitlin sobbed.

"J-Jack, I w-was so s-scared!" She exclaimed as the boy or Jack rubbed her back and hugged her tighter.

"I know, I know. It was a scary experience, it's going to be ok, Oh Tellun Kaitlin! I was so scared that I was to late by the time I got there" Jack reipled as Kaitlin sniffed and nodded, the German Shepard whined and stood to its feet and nudged Kaitlins arm with its snout as Kaitlin slowly let its head, they pulled away and face down each other as Jacks blue eyes stared at Kaitlin with worry. A Red take Hawk landed on the crates near them.

"Here let's get this stupid thing off you" He carefully took off the wire mask and threw it aside. The German Shepard sniffed at the Hawk as it let out a small cry and spread its wings as the German Shepard flattened its ears and growled at it.

"Max leave Rowan alone" Jack called to his spirit animal as Max looked up at Jack who sighed and managed to open the shackles and take them off, Kaitlin rubbed her red wrists and frowned.

"You thought you could get away that easily?" Jack and Kaitlin whipped there heads around to find the bloodied face of General Owen staring at them, there were cuts on his face and it looked like he had whipped most of it off. Jack stood up as Kaitlin did the same, he pushed her behind him protectively.

"Leave her alone" he narrowed his eyes as Owen smirked and whistled.

"And what might be the pleasure of me running into you sexy?" Jack coughed, Kaitlin held in a laugh, Max whined and Rowan shrieked in disapproval.

"I'm sorry but what in Ninani's name did you just say to me?" Jack asked stunned as Owen chuckled.

"I called you cute, now, I'll make you a deal" he said with a smirk as he cracked his knuckles.

"If you hand yourself over, I'll leave the girl alone, but if you disapprove" he took out his sharp sword with a toothy grin.

"I'll have to ruin that pretty face of yours hot stuff" Kaitlin gagged as Max shook his fur and growled.

"Your flirts suck just as much as your personality General" Kaitlin admitted with a sigh as she shook her head in disapproval. General Owen shot a glare at Kaitlin that looked duller than death as she put her hands up in defense.

"Listen, I appreciate the flirts" Jack nudged Kaitlin as if signaling something as she slowly backed away.

"And I usually do like boy so there's than girls but um, you seem like a bad guy to have as a date if you get what um, I'm saying ya know?" Jack said with a nervous chuckle.

"So I'll have to decline your offer and uh see you around!" Kaitlin took off as Jack threw the shackles and hit Owen straight in the face and followed her along with Max and Rowan who took to the sky's. Owen growled a bit stunned and followed them with his sword out. Suddenly they burst into the crowd of people in the local town of Pandora and started to get lost in the streets with the General yelling after them.

"I will find you! Don't think you got away!"

Kaitlin and Jack just ran faster down the streets pushing past people along side Max who a had his tounge out enjoying the chase with the two orphans who were laughing at the fact they escaped a high security General by throwing a pair of shackles at him.


	5. Chapter 4: Claw Meets Dog

_**Chapter 4**_

 **Claw Meets Dog**

 **{ _Jack_ }**

* * *

 **So after a long thinking period of what I was going to do for this chapter, I figured out what I was going to do... sorta... well I'm right now debating between people and characters I should use... ok I think I got it now. DONt HATE ME PLEASE I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT 333 well then again you might not hate me, but just in case. Prepare for how the parents personalities should show in there children. Sorry if they don't really show I promise they will soon ;)**

* * *

 **Important Note:** **(Sorry)**

 **Also yes its official, Jack is gay, I'm sorry please don't hate me and be rude about it, he might fall in love with another character in this book, I'm sorry once again but I forgot to warn you that there will be some gayness. Once again only one gay ship and the rest are straight. *insert black hearts here + rainbow flag* ;3**

* * *

"Do you think he actually was going to give us to the king?"

Kaitlin asked as Rowan nudge do his feathered head against her arm. Jack shrugged, he was seated on a crate as the two talked at the docs.

"I mean, he sounded like he would if it was just you and then he would keep me as his slave" Jack shivered.

"Pervert" he mumbled as Kaitlin laughed. Max whined and put his on Jacks lap with a sad look.

"Don't worry buddy, I won't let him get us" Jack assured his spirit animal as he pet his head. Kaitlin watched with a sigh and looked out over the ocean and bay.

"Do you think he'll report us to the Greencloaks?" She asked looking back at Jack who looked at her with worry in his blue eyes.

"I'm... not sure" he said truthfully as his gaze met the ground and he pulled a piece of his white hair away from his face and behind his ear.

"I mean it wouldn't be so bad..." Kaitlin started as she tappped her nails on the front side of the crate he was sitting on and swished her feet back and forth.

"In all honesty we could just refuse and... move on?" She asked in question, Jack nodded and looked up again.

"You remember how we would sneak into the library after hours and learn about all the regions, main ports, main locations and history?" Jack suddenly asked as Kaitlin smiled a toothy grin.

"Stetriol previously home of the conquers, Amaya home of an important medicine called Willow Extract, Nilo known for The Evertree and Coffee, Eura home to Shepard and grassy hills, Zhong known for its wall surrounding Jano Rhio and Conquer attacks, Oceania known from the Hundred Islands and muiltiple tribes and Artica the land of peace" Kaitlin finished with a smug smile and smart look on her face.

"And if were separated...?" Jack aske dleaning forwrad.

"Listen to details, clues and where there heading" she concluded and Jack smacked his hand on the box in triumph.

"Atta girl!" Jack exclaimed with a smile. Kaitlin smiled.

"What should we do now?" She asked getting up on the crate so she was crouching and peeking over the top crates.

"I don't think he followed us..." Kaitlin trailed off like she was going to say something else but immediately stopped.

"What is it?" Jack asked getting up and crouching next to Kaitlin, he peeked over the crates.

"That little snitch!" Jack hissed "Who does he think he is? Important?" Kaitlin shushed him and kept watching curiously.

There, General Owen was speaking to some Redcloaks, one had a cat mask, another one had a type of bird mask, and the last one had a jaguar mask. All white and draped with red cloaks on there shoulders and heads. Then the General left as the two bigger Redcloaks gave a nod to the teenage looking one before going off into a boat.

"Let's get out of here" Kaitlin whispered, retreating back as Rowan fluttered on her shoulder, Jack shook his head and followed, Max followed by his side.

They slowly walked down the docs hidden by the crates and walking behind them. They soon turned and ran down the doc bridge and into another street, Kaitlin went down a dirty alley way and made a turn, Jack was about to follow when he heard something.

"Hey! Stop right there!" Jack froze and stopped walking, Max did the same.

"You with the white hair!" The same person called, slowly turning, Jack was met with a teenage sized Redcloak, wearing a bright red cloak on there shoulders and a hood over there head. A white jaguar mask was placed on their face, completely hiding there identity.

They were smaller than Jack but a half of a foot bigger than Kaitlin.

"I've been looking for you" the Redcloak sighed and approached them. Before Jack could even speak a word the Redcloaks pulled up there sleeve revealing a jaguar tattoo on there forearm

"No sudden moves, I need to ask you some questions" They stated realeasing the cat as a jaguar appeared by there side in a flash, it swished its tail back and forth and growled at Max, the German Shepard flatted its ears and barred its teeth, he growled as his fur stared to rise. Jack but his hand down on his back.

"Stand down..." he whispered softly, Max shook himself off and sat down, his ears still flat and his fur was starting to rise in warning.

"Are you familiar with the Greencloaks, Finn and Maya Cooley?" The Redcloak demanded pulling there sleeve back down. Jack shook his head.

"No but I've heard of them helping the four fallen" he replied simply The Redcloak continued.

"Ok, I had word you were working with and protecting a girl by the name of Kaitlin, if so I need you to go get her so we can take you both to Sunset Tower immediately" Jack froze.

"I'm sorry but I live here in Pandora, I don't wish to become a Greencloak. Thanks for your offer though" Jack turned to get back to Kaitlin but the Redcloak grabbed his arm and whipped him back around.

"Listen" they replied as Jack yanked away from there grip.

"That wasn't a question, it was an order and unless you want me to turn you in, you will come to Amaya with me even if I have to knock you out, understand? If I don't see you at the docs tomorrow at dawn, I will hunt you" they reported sternly as they turned and stalked away before freezing and turning to look at him with the plain white jaguar mask.

"Have a nice day... Jack" and with the jaguar stalking by there side they turned and left.

Jack gulped as Max let out a threatening bark, when the jaguar stood and stared at them before bounding off to meet there partner.

"How the heck did she know your name?!" Kaitlin demanded as Jack gulped with a shiver.

"I... I don't know..."


	6. Chapter 5: Sunset News

**_Chapter 5_**

 **Sunset News**

 **{ _Nate_ }**

 **(A Day Later)**

* * *

 **Happy late Halloween everyone! Hope you guys had so much fun Trick or Treating! I mean I did ;3**

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter btw, I swear either the next one or the one before that or the one before that one! No wait... I just confused myself XD ok some of them will Ben longer in the future! There we go.**

 **Also a lot of you wondered why or how Kaitlin knew it was a girl and let me tell ya... Kaitlin knows everything :3**

* * *

"Hey Nate"

Nate turned his head to find a young boy who looked to be the same age as him walk up to his side calmly, he had black hair in a nice tight man bun and two thick strands of hair sticking out as bangs, dark skin and brown eyes with a black tank top and black pants along with black combat boots and the familiar green tattoos littared on his right arm and chest, even some going up his neck. A greencloak was draped over his shoulders.

"Greetings Kyler, what can I do for you?" Nate greeted with a smile, he just wore a tan dress shirt with brown pants and brown combat boots, his greencloak was dropped over his shoulder and a few rings on his fingers. Kyler smiled.

"I just came to ask how are you, I haven't talked to you ever since I visited my mother" he responded, Nate let out a small chuckle and faced forward, he was on the balcony looking out over the ocean, it was about mid day as well.

"I've been doing well, Lishay went back to Zhong for a quick errand, she should be back tomorrow but um.. how's Kalani? Everything alright with your tribe?" Kyler smiled a friendly smile at him and nodded.

"My mothers doing great, even after the passing of my great grandfather and his spirit animal, I'm glad she's recovered safely" Kyler said with a sigh as he looked out over the ocean, Nate nodded and looked out with him.

"Oh! I just remembered" he faced Nate with a smile "We just got word that the son of Finn and Maya Cooley has been found but no sign of Conor or Abekes daughter, and, here's the best part!" Kyler said with an excited smile as he let out a small squeal.

"You get to train him!" Nates eyes widened in disbelief but he couldn't help but crack a surprised smile.

"R-Really? No way!" He said with a smile, Kyler laughed and punched his shoulder playfully.

"Yes way! Olvan said it himself, I mean according to the letter he looked to be about..." Kyler thought for a moment.

"17, so me and Preston decided that once you meet, we would decide if we ship it or not" Nate groaned and put his head in his hands.

"I hate you guys so much..." he mumbled as Kyler rolled his eyes and nudged him.

"Oh don't worry! We still ship you with Trinity!"

"WAIT WHAT?!"


	7. Chapter 6: Stowaway Boy

_**Chapter 6**_

 **Stowaway Boy**

 **{ _Nile_** **}**

* * *

 **Sorry everyone for the wait! I went to visit my great grandma in an RV over thanksgiving break! Also I hope this isn't too bad of a chapter and I'm still debating if I should give Nile a spirit animal... I've have a few ideas in but idk. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also I hope you know I might not do chapters in orders like Richard, then Kaitlin. Ya know? It's yet to be debated ;/**

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS RUSHED!**

 **you've been warned**

* * *

"What does that mean?"

Nile asked as his mother drew back from drawing on his hand to re apply the black ink onto the feather.

"Its the symbol of the Evertree, it means what ever you do you'll have the Evertree by your side" Lenori replied as Nile smiled and his mother put on some more ink.

"Do you think I'll summon a spirit animal?" Nile suddenly asked as his mother chuckled and started to put away the ink and feather pen.

"Someday" she hummed as she turned to start sewing a greencloak, Nile frowned.

His parents had always left him with the someday answer, he had heard from other Greencloaks that kids usually summon spirit animals at the age of 12-13 with the nectar but nowadays it was 13-14 without the nectar and Nile was only 12, and it was rare to summon a spirit animal at the age of 12 without the nectar.

Sighing, Nile looked at his wrist to see a beautiful tree like symbol there. It had roots at the bottle and branches at the top, he couldn't help but smile.

"Mom, can I go to the docs, please?" Nike asked as his mother chuckled.

"Of course, but be safe, and don't fall into the water" his mother called as Nile nodded and ran off.

After running threw the halls, almost tripping on spirit animals and running into Greencloaks while going around muiltiple corners, he finally made it outside and toward the docs, suddenly he ran into someone.

"Woah! Calm down Nile, why are you in such a hurry?" Nile looked up to find a middle aged women who had dark skin, dark brown dread locks with beads at the ends and big brown eyes, she had a bunch of wooden painted beads on and a greencloak trapped over her shoulders.

"Hi Sheryl! I was just going to the docs" he smiled at her as the nilonian women chuckled and patted his head.

"You might want to careful there dear, you might get hurt if you run that fast!" Her Nilo accent was strong as she smiled a white toothed smile at Nile.

"OO! Sheryl are you going to sing?" He asked eagerly, Sheryl was a very good singer and would sometimes sing to the Greencloaks, she's was amazing, she even had grown up in a Nilo tribe deep in the heart of Nilo, she traveled to a local town near the bay when she summoned her spirit animal.

"Well of course I will Sweetheart! I will even dance too if you would like" Nile gasped and Sheryl chuckled.

"Yay! I can't wait!" Nile said running off as Sheryl watched him run off smiling.

Soon after arriving at the docs Nile stood by a box of crates looking at Greencloaks come and go.

"We have the boy, we thought we would just drop off this supplies before we deliver him to Sunset Tower"

Nile looked at who said the voice, a redclaok stood there talking to another Greencloak, what was there name again? Anda? Was it? He had forgotten already.

"I'll go ahead and tell Conor and Abeke, you are free to go" he said nodding at the redcloak before heading off, the redcloak in a jaguar mask nodded and walked back up onto the ship.

"Amaya?" He whispered to himself, he knew of some regions but Amaya sounded cooler than Stetriol since it was in fact just a dessert, was it? Now he couldn't remember what Stetriol had looked like even though he read about it the other day. He had never been in a boat before, so this would be the first time.

"I hope my mother and father don't mind! I'll just go onto it, take a peak and then I'll come back!" He mumble dog himself.

"Yeah! That could work! But how could I get in there..." he asked himself looking around and spotted a open crate that was getting loaded onto to the ship.

BINGO!

Running and going into the crate he shut the lid and smiled to himself, suddenly a greencloak picked up the crate and grunted.

"Man this ones heavy..." they mumbled

"Where is this one going again?" They called to there friend who pointed at another ship

"Over there" they called as the greencloak nodded and walked with the crate and put it onto a boat.

But this wasn't the boat going to Amaya

And when the ship moved into motion

Nile was being Delivered to Eura...


	8. Chapter 7: Hit and- Wait What?

_**Chapter 7**_

 **Hit and- Wait what?**

 ** _Richard_**

* * *

 **Guys help I'm slowly loosing interest in this story ;~; I'm hoping to force myself to update for you guys, But action pack chapter ahead! The chapter name is my favorite :3 TBH I litterly started laughing when everyone suddenly got supper pissed at Nile, lmao we need to knock some sense into this kid XDXD**

 **HAPPY 2018 EVERYONE! Let's me it's good one!**

* * *

"Zimon!"

Richard yelled holding out his forearm and the red panda disappeared in a flash.

"There he is!" A green cloaked snapped at him from the entrance to the alley way.

' _Shoot_!'

Richard broke into a sprint, twisting and turning down alleyways in Amaya, a few Greencloaks were trailing a bit far behind him as he ran and before long there yells and running footsteps were growing farther away, Richard smirked as he looked behind him and kept r-

BAM!

Richard slammed into another body as the impact made him fall to the cold cobblestone ground. He groaned and held his head.

"Ow, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you" the voice said painfully as they both sat there dazed.

"N-No I wasn't looking where I was going it's not your fault" he replied groggily. He looked at the person who was knocked back as well, they had white hair a brown flannel that rolled up to there elbows and tan pants with black boots. He got up and held out a head to Richard.

"Here" Richard took his hand and pulled himself up, he gave himself a quick dust off.

"Thanks, what were doing that made you run so fast?" Richard asked as the boy dusted himself off as well and caught his breath.

"I was supposed to be delivered to sunset tower for some complicated reason involving two senior Greencloaks, I had come from Pandora Eura and I need to get back there" he replied as Richard just blinked.

"English could work too ya know" he responded as the boy face palmed.

"I ran away from a ship that was taking me to sunset tower and I have no idea how to get back to Eura" he said still face plaming.

"OOOOOHHH!" Richard said nodding

"I get it, well I was just running from the Greencloaks myself, spirit animal?" He asked as the boy nodded.

"Listen, I can help you. But you gotta promise me something" Richard said when he suddenly heard yelling.

"Up here quickly!" Richard rushed to a pile of crates and started climbing to the top before jumping up, grabbing the flat roof and pulling himself up, pushing his feet on the wall of the building to booste himlsef a bit more.

Richard finally hoisted himself up as the boy struggled to get up but managed.

"You gotta promise me to take me with you" Richard said as the boy stood up as was about to speak when they heard more yelling.

"There over here!"

"Follow me" Richardsaid quickly running and jumping onto the next roof down, Jack following with him as they started to jump roof to roof.

"You can't be serious" the boy said jumping onto the house panting as they topped for a moment and faced each other

"Why would you want to come with me?" He asked Richard panted

"Hey!" Richard and the boy looked back to see some Greencloaks had followed them.

They started running again jumping from roof to roof.

"Because!" Finn stated jumping and rolling onto the other roof and springing back up.

"I'm tiered of this place, I want a change ya know?" Richard said as the boy just looked at him.

"No I don't know" Richard face palmed

"I've lived in Concorba my hole life, not to mention I'm kinda on the most wanted list, if I make a deal with you I'll get you a ship to Amaya"

The boy sighed and stood up

"Fine, What's your name?"

"Richard, yours?"

"Jack"

And with that they shook hands

They made the deal


	9. Chapter 8: The Outcast and The Outlaw

_**Chapter 10**_

 **The Outcast and The Outlaw**

 _ **Kaitlin**_

* * *

 **I'm loosing inspiration for this story and now it looks like you guys want Nile to have a spirit animal! Ask and you shall receive... :3 switching it up lol**

* * *

"Well it was easy, I could see her hair and see threw her voice, with your help of course"

Kaitlin rambled to Rowan who sat perched on her shoulder, his mighty talons digging into her shoulder for support. They sat on a cappperr plated roof that jetted straight out at the ends and tilted upwards the farther up it got. She swished her legs back and forth over the edge.

Rowan gave off a small shriek and shook his feathers, batting Kaitlin in the face playfully.

"Yeah I know, we have absolutely no plan on how to get Jack or Max back, they were going to Amaya right?" Rowan gave out a caw in reply.

Kaitlin sighed, feeling a small lonely as ever, it was just her and Rowan. That was it. The only one to talk to was Rowan.

"Why at you talking to yourself?" Kaitlin looked around, nobody was in the streets at this hour, they were all celebrating a good harvest at the docs, nobody would want a orphan girl to be there though.

"I'm down here!" The voice squeaked again, Kaitlin looked down, she spotted a boy with grey hair that looked shaved to about a half centimeter, he had a green scarf draped and wrapped precisely over his shoulders and neck, he wore a grey tunic with brown pants and black shoes, he smiled brightly up at Kaitlin, no signs of a spirit animal.

"Oh hi! I'm not talking to myself, I'm just talking to Rowan" she looked at her spirit animal who gazed down at him menacingly.

"How did you get up there?" He asked looking no more than 12.

"I climbed, you can join if you can reach me" Kaitlin smiled as the boy move to the side of the house and soon she saw him grip onto the ledge and pull himself up, he carefully scooted over to Kaitlin and sat a half foot away from her.

"Do you live in this house?" He asked again, she only shrugged.

"Depends if your gonna turn me in or not" The boy sighed and looked out.

"My names Nile, what's yours?" He asked after the 30 seconds of silence, even Rowan was silent which is odd.

"Kaitlin, and this is Rowan" she smiled at him and pointed to the red tailed hawk on her shoulder that once again shook his feathers. Nile nodded.

Silence again

"So um, what are you doing out here?" He asked again.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions" Kaitlin observed smiling.

"Well I ask them so I can get an understanding of where I am what type of people live here" he answered honestly, figeting with his sleeve.

"Is that the Evertree symbol?" She asked looking at his arm, he looked at it too and pulled up his sleeve.

"Yeah, my mom drew it on my, she says it will bring me good fortune and luck" Kaitlin nodded.

"Where do you come from Nile?" Nile shrugged.

"Itsa long story, but Sunset Tower, I kinda... need to get back there but um. I don't really know how" Nile shrugged and that's when Kaitlin got an idea, Rowan must've got it too cause he hit her cheek with his wing.

"I could help!" She offered quickly "My um, brother was delivered there a day ago, and I kinda need to find him"

Nile looked at her.

"I m-mean yeah you can come, but I don't really have a boat we can use..." Nile trailed off with a sigh.

"We could steal one..." Kaitlin mumbled looking away like she said nothing at all.

"Steal one? I'm sorry do you know how to drive a ship?"

"Ok fine, we could hop a board one in the morning, if we want to do this we have to get along" she sighed nad looked at him, reaching out her hand for a shake.

"Once at Amaya you help me find my brother and then I help you find Sunset Tower, do we have a deal...?" She asked as Nile shook her hand.

"Yes we do"

"Well I'm in"

 _Shriek!_

"Rowan is too now, where to sleep for the night..."


	10. Chapter 9: Venomous Failure

_**Chapter 9**_

 **Venomous Failure**

 _ **Amber**_

* * *

 **Oh wowie hold onto your seats everyone, this story bout to go from 0-100 with no logic included anymore ;,)**

* * *

"UGH!"

Amber threw her dagger in fury as it hit the alleywall.

A little bit ago she had just gotten news that Jack, the boy who was supposed to be delivered to Sunset Tower that night, had just escaped and stole a trading ship, holding a ship captain hostage, and sailed away. She was furious, and most likely in trouble.

"I should've put more guards! I should've went on the ship with him and not have to patrol with stupid city!" She shouted, her mask thrown to the floor and cracked by the impact, laying there face up with no life. Her red cloak hood was down showing her face and French tight braids, he face smudged with dirt and small hairs sticking up from the braids meaning the braids had been there for awhile. Amber took a deep breath and struggled to stay calm.

Clouds gathered around the sky as rain drizzled down lightly.

"I have to find him and bring him back, he lied that the girl was in Zhong!" She hissed the last part holding her head, Jinx, the jaguar who had been watching her fury fit from afar, slowly padded up and gently pressed against her thigh, Amber reached down and placed a hand on the big cats back.

Suddenlythere was a crack of lightning near by, Amber jumped and looked at the entrance of the alley to see if it hit anything near here, but all that was there blacking her view was the sillought of a boy, he was lean and taller than Amber, he lurked toward her in a threatening matter.

"I couldn't help but..." he started and as he came closer, Amber could see his features.

Tan skin, his black thick hair tightly braided in thin sections with silver beads on the right side of his head, he had silver eyes and some black bangs going to the right side of his face slanted down, a slight scar was over his right eye, and he wore a black silver buckle jacket and black pants with boots that were splattered with something that was a red tint. He looked handsome and rich in a way, he had two seethes of long sharp daggers at his side.

"... over hear your...frustrations" his tongue make a slight clicking sound and Jinx barred her teeth and stared at him from Ambers side, she looked amazed by his apperence.

"Who are y-you? W-What do you want?" Amber managed to spat out.

When he approached Ambers White mask shaped into a jaguar face, he looked down, kicked it up with his foot with a small swift movement and ran his thumb over the thin material.

"A red cloak I see..." he observed a slight smirk on his face.

"Hmf" he suddenly threw the mask behind him as it clattered into the streets. Amber watched and looked up at him.

"Let's make a deal shall we?" He said smiling smugly, Amber realized she was staring and shook her head.

"E-Excuse me?" She stuttered out

"I know your frustrations..., of failer and... disappointment, but if you help me... I'll capture whoever you need" He answered, Jinx snarled, something was wrong about him, Jinx could tell and Amber could only guess.

"I don't even know w-who you are!" She yelled at him, baring her fists.

"Most people don't ever know who there working for..." he replied stopping four feet in front of her.

"It makes it more thrilling and instresting when you don't know" he continued.

"Besides it's not like you have a choice or anything... else" he smirked.

"W-What do you mean I-I don't have a choice?" Amber demanded.

The boy gave a short whistle, and in a quick flash he had his gloved hands hooked onto her throats and had shoved her into the brick wall, Jinx yowled, hissed and growled, like she was trying to reach Amber. But _something_ was stopping her.

"J-Jinx!" She yelled out, but Jinx seemed to be busy. The boy had tilted her head up and gave her neck a squeeze, she chocked, and tried to to pull his hand away.

"Put your spirit animal in Passive Form if you will... I don't want this to get, to messy" he losses the grip and Amber held out her hand, in a flash of light Jinx was tattooed on he skin.

Suddenly the boy let go, but in a quick movement had her on her knees, in front of him with her arms pulled back along with her head. That's when Amber saw it.

It had fangs as sharp as daggers, eyes formed into slits and skin of different colors of light brown, it's tail shook slightly and a rattling sound could be heard, Fear and Panic moved threw Amber as she desperately struggled.

"I will get you this boy you speak of... only if you get me something... in return... Do we have a deal Redcloak?"

"F-Fine!" She chocked out. "D-Deal!"

The boy chuckled and let go of her.

"Good choice~"


	11. Chapter 10: The Poisonous Ditch

_**Chapter 10**_

 **The Poisonous Ditch**

 ** _Richard_**

* * *

 **Last chapter reviews were Great you guys, keep it up ;3 this is the so far one of the best chapters I've ever written INTRODUCING A NEW GREAT BEAST CHILD! Can you guess who his parent is? More hints in the chapter ;) Hint Hint: Fall of the Beasts: Broken Ground**

* * *

"Wow, I haven't really been on a boat before..." Richard said glancing over at the side of the boat, Jack shrugged.

"Its probably my second time today" he joked as Richard rolled his eyes, they managed to sneak aboard a ship taking people to Eura. It was quite crowded with Greencloaks, people, Market men and some spirit animals.

One Greencloak stood out though, he had dark skin and pink cheeks, he had a black hair braid going down his back and a greencloak placed on his shoulders, he seemed to be looking around at certain things and spirit animals, but Finn noticed him glancing fairly more at a boy who sat across the boat with his head down, looking fairly depressed and saddened.

"Someone's got the blues" Richard commented looking at the boy who refused to move.

"We should probably leave him alone, that greencloak seems to be glancing at him quite a lot" Jack replied as Richard shrugged.

"I'm going to find out what's wrong" Richard decided getting to his feet.

"No your not" Jack said in the same tone and grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back into his seat. Richard sighed.

"We may have known each for only a few hours but I assure you I got this" Richard said assuringly but Jack just gave him the blank stare.

"My sister said the same thing when she wanted to steal something"

"Really? And did she do it?"

"She got a few bruises a black eye and her spirit animal lost a tail feather"

Richard blinked and let out a breath

"Well I'm not your sister now am I" Richard smiled and gave a smug nod and nudged Zimon.

"Zimon, I need a distraction, you see that Greencloak?" Richard pointed to the greencloak he saw earlier

"Yeah you know what to do" Zimon shook himself and made a small noise of delight, he jumped off the seat and stalked away.

"What is he doing?" Jack asked worriedly, while Richard just sat back with a sly smirk on his face.

"Watch"

Suddnely one of horses went hey wire, they bucked up there front feet and rose into the air, giving out a powerful sound, the horse Kicked its powerful from feet up in the air, before starting to panic, the horse kicked its back legs as a pile of crates fell over, Zimon scurried back and disappeared into passive mode as Richard flinched at the chaos, and Jack just covered his eyes.

Men and Greencloaks rushed to calm down the horse, before finally calmling it down. Richard patted Jacks back.

"I've been threw a lot" he replied getting to his feet, patting jacks back and walking toward the boy.

"Hey" he said to him, standing in front of him, the boy didn't even move when the horse panicked.

Slowly the boy looked up and Richard looked at his features. He had slick shiny black hair that went over his right eye and crystal blue eyes that shown strong in the sunlight, Richard blinked.

"W-What d-do you want" the boys voice seemed shaken and fearful and he looked to be about the same age as him. His one eye that was showing looked up at Richar.

"Drop the act, it doesn't work in me smart guy, plus your supervisor is distracted so we have time" Richard reasoned as the boy glanced over before returning his gaze to Richard, he leaned back and cracked his neck and knuckles.

"Thank Tellun, I couldn't even move under his pitiful gaze without him telling what or wha not to do" he replied coldly, his voice changing from shaken and fearful, to deep and a but gruff, he leaned back with his arms crossed over his chets tightly. Richard sat next to him.

"The names Richard, I'm an orphan from Cornacobra, Amaya. I'm traveling with my new founded buddy over there to Eura" Richard motioned to Jack, the boy looked at Jack who watched what was going on.

"Listen, we don't have time to chat that much, so tell me your name, where are you off too and why the act around Mr Stare over there" Richard leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees and looking at the boy. He glanced over at the Greencloak before speaking with a deep sigh.

"The names Zane, and that Greencloak is Anda summoner of Tellun who has been set to be my supervisor, it's annoying, I can't go anywhere without him so I've learned to put up this act so slowly he leaves me alone, but now I'm being delivered to Nilo to get watched by the bratty Kirat the so called great because he summoned Cabaro" Zane ranted with a huff. Richard nodded in understanding.

"Looks like you've done a lot of thing to get the Great Beast summoner be your supervisor" Richard said firmly thinking.

"My mother is a Great Beast summoner and she's not the reason I'm here, it's my spirit animal, but now it just sounds like it's my spirit animals fault" he huffed.

"No I get where your coming from, let me make a guess here, you summoned your spirit animal, you and your spirit animal are apparently trouble and so do the Greencloaks, so you fake the attitude, keep your spirit animal in passive form, are not able to bond with your spirit animal one to one and so life sucks" Richard explained, Zane thought about what he said.

"Hm, sounds about right, that's the outline of the story, the complex one is much more... interesting, but my mother cares and she cares too much, between you and me everyone thinks I'm the new Zerif" Richard gagged on nothing and Zane chuckled at his action.

"I know, that's why I have the fake act, if they can't see me for who I really am. Then they can see me for what I'm not" Zane shifted and sighed, Richard couldn't help but frown.

"Besides, I look nothing like my mother anymore" Richard looked at him.

"And why is that?" Richard inched closer and Zane pointed to his hair.

"When I summoned my Spirit Animal, I was too young, ten years old, and I'll tell you something Richard, when you summoned a spirit animal at that age, you change" he explained and Richard slowly sat up straight. Awaiting to here more.

"My hair turned black and has the texture of a cobweb, I'm now blind in my right eye and my blue eyes are paler blue then the sky" Richard knew he wasent wrong, and had an instinct he wasent lying, so that's when he spit it out.

"Come with us" he stated firmly. Zane stared at him.

"I just met you and share my life story, and you expect me to join you?" Zane demanded.

"I mean you don't got any other option" that was Jack talking now and Richard looked to his side were the older male stood and sat next to Richard.

"I've bonded with Max enough to focus on the art of easdropoibg from a distance. And if you think about we have a hole group, of misfits, Me, Richard, You and Kaitlin" Jack explained as he leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees.

"Wait who's Kaitlin?" Zane asked raising a brow

"Well explain later but the question is, will you go to Eura with us and have a nice change in scenery and have the nice farm alnd out in front of you orrrrrr, rot away in the warmness of Nile and get ordered around by a bratty 25 year old, so will you ditch or skip?" Richard asked holding out his hand as Zane scoffed.

"I'll ditch but only if you get me the space I deserve." he replied and shook Richards hand as Richard nodded.

"When we get to the docs, I'll have Zimon knock over some more crates and that way we can book it" Richard explained as Zane nodded.

"Sounds good, now you might want to get back to your seat, Tellun over there is about to give me the responsibility talk"


	12. Chapter 11: No One to See Here!

_**Chapter 11**_

 **No One to See Here!**

 **Jack**

* * *

Sorry if last chapter was confusing ;-; Zane has joined Richard and Jack on the quest for freedom! I think, oof sorry for being gone, I've been so busy

* * *

"Heads up!"

Jack ducked as a barrel came hurling at him, he broke into the sprint as he booked it off the boat, he found Richards, moving by his side.

"Where's Zane?" He asked as they skidded to a hault.

"Here" Jack and Richard looked to see the boy himself emerge from the crowd, silent as the night.

"Ok, if we want to get to Pandora, we need to get to Trunswicked first. Our best bet is just to hop on a ride and avoid Trunswick at all times that place is full of Redcloaks and Greencloaks, it's like a spirit animal breeding ground" Zane scoffed and Richard just looked confused.

"Spirit Animal breeding ground? So doesn't that mean Spirit Animals Ma-"

"NO!" Zane and Jack said at the sameness time as Richard flinched.

"It just means if your born in Trunswick you have a better chance of getting a spirit animal" Zane stated firmly and Richard put his hands up in defense.

"Alright! I get it jeez!" Zane sighed and Jack ran a hand threw his dirty white hair.

"So spirit animals in passive form so they don't mate correct?"

"RICHARD!"

"Alright I'll stop, sorry! Jeez you guys are fun to mess with" Zane groaned loudly and Jack face palmed shaking his head.

"Can we just go? Please? I don't want to talk about this anymore" Zane grumbled crossing his arms and looking away.

"Bro aren't you hot in that? Your in all black..." Richard observed as Zane glared at him, a death glare if Jack had recognized from Kaitlin.

"As I was saying..." he growled looking at Jack.

"Yeha, um" Jack let out a breath and thought for a moment.

"Ok let see..." he scanned around the port of Trunswicked for anything familiar. And that's when he caught sight of a bleach blonde boy with dark eyes.

"Oh no.." he gulped.

"What do you mean 'Oh no'? Did you find someone or?" Richard asked and Jack paled.

"Alright so, there's t-this guy ya know? He's a guard or something I don't know but u-um he's k-kinda after me so like, this way?" Zane and Richard just looked at each other in question.

"And who does he work for?" Richard asked raising an eye brow.

"Oh just the queen of Eura"

Silence went over the three.

"So where is this wagon you speak of? It sounds like a mighty fine wagon of trade!" Richard exclaimed nervously as Zane face palmed.

"This way! Right this way" Jack quickly turned and trudged away quickly with Zane and Richard behind him...


End file.
